dragons (on hold)
by ChaosDragonPrincess
Summary: On they way to the west sanzo's party meet with a boy and girl what will happen to Thier mission rate T for keeping safe
**This is my first crossover so don't be mean to me**

In the middle of a large lake of blood and dead body there was a boy around 10 years old the only one who is alive . He had a pink and purple hair . While he was cleaning his hand of the blood he said " looks like l have to change my form " and then his clothes change and his hair become red and green and said " it's been while sense l use this form well any way let's look for another town to rest in before they find me again " and then he disappeared

\- after four years -

Sanzo's party was in it's way to the wast in there way they stopped in a town called totrou . Goyjo like always he was searching for girls , hakkai and goku went for shopping and sanzo was reading Their room in the inn . Hakkai and goku were about to finish shopping but goku kept telling hakkai that he want food and he is hungry until hakkai gave up and said " okey but you will buy only one thing so chose what you want " . Goku was very happy ,he was running around to chose what he want . While running around he bumped into someone. He was about around 14 years old with a yellow and blue hair and Aqua eyes . The boy said " where are you watching , it hurts " then he get up and said "on no she will kill me if l don't hurry and do my work in the inn " and run away . Goku didn't know what happened just now all what he said was "what a strange guy anyway hakkai l want to eat banana a lot and a lot of banana " then he was walking happily when hakkai thought ' was goku want banana because of the boy hair it was similar to banana well what ever let's buy some banana for goku and return to the in ' . When they come back to the inn the was a surprise that they didn't expect . The boy they meet before who had his hair smiler to banana was in front of them . Goku and the boy shouted together " AH IT'S YOU "

"Banana head what are you doing here ? " goku said

" who is banana head , my name is yugo not banana head " the boy said

" well well clam down a little , your name is yugo right , what are you doing here ? " hakkai said

" well l work here and live here for now " yugo said

" sorry but wh-" Hakkai was about to ask yugo something but he was cut by goyjo that was trying to talk to some girl but she didn't care about him " hey little miss what is your name ? " goyjo kept asking the girl until yugo kicked him away from her while he was saying " HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MASA DO YOU WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY " angrily

" yugo it's okay l am alright now so you don't have to be angry " the girl masa said to yugo to clam him down

" but this is this and that is that why didn't you done your work until now ? " masa said a little angrily

" well that's because l ran into them and come late " yugo said pointing to goku and hakkai

" even if you ran into them you will not be that late " masa said

" well ...that's amm..mm..." Yugo said nervously

" it's okay I think I know what were you doing so go complete you job " masa said and went to goku and hakkai and said " l am sorry for what my brother did to you and your friend even though it's his fault "

" yeah but how did you know he is our friend " hakkai asked pointing at goyjo

" well because stranger well ask if he alright or not but his friends maybe don't care too much or don't care if he was doing some thing wrong and that's what you did , you didn't care about him " masa said

" well you may have a point " hakkai said

" it's not that hard to figure out something simple like this " masa said

" but are you banana head's friend " goku asked

" his name is yugo and yes we are friends " masa said

" how long have you been friends ? and yugo said that he work here for now what dose he mean by that ? " goku asked the first question and hakkai asked the other one

" well we Benin together for more than 4 years and for hakkai question we travel from town to town and live in each town for month or less and then we leave " masa said

" why don't you stay in one town ? " hakkai said

" because we search for something or someone and for why we stay for month or less because we work to get money for our trips " masa said

" and now it's my turn to ask you questions because l answered your question " masa said

" okay l don't have problem with it " hakkai answered

" me too" goku said

" then the first question is why are yokai like you are here " masa said

" how did you know that we are yokai " hakkai asked

" well even though goku is not a yokai or even human l can say the deferent between all race in the world " masa said

" we won't do any harm for any one in this town we only rest and prepare for the next trip " hakkai answered

" well that's what you will do even though you are sanzo's party " masa said

" but how di-" he was cut off by masa

" the second question is how old are you goku ? " masa asked

" umm that's well ne hakkai how old am l " goku said

" l don't know either " hakkai said

" well you let us travel with you " masa asked

" that's l - " hakkai said but was cut by goku

" why not it's interesting and they are not bad " goku said

" l will try to make sanzo agree but l can't say he will accept that " hakkai said

" and I like your eyes goku it color is the same as some people l know " masa said

" they have gold eyes really who are they " goku asked

" yes they have gold eyes but you can't meet them now " masa said

" well that is a secret but you maybe will figure it out some day if we were to travel with you " masa said and then walked away to complete her job too

"Hey goku " hakkai said

" what hakkai " goku said

" how did she know our names " hakkai said

" I don't know too " goku said then he went to goyjo and said " hey l don't believe that you lost did you become weak or are you really weak "

" oww of course l am not weak but the boy is strong and - " goyjo was cut off by goku

" and he defeated you with one punch " goku said

" no that's how did he defeated me by one kick that impossible even for a yokai " goyjo said

" they said that they travel from town to town and in the fact that they are still alive means that they are strong and masa knew that we are yokai and we are sanzo's party " hakkai said

" is that the little miss name well it good and fit her " goyjo said

" but I feel that she is good person " goku said

" yugo and masa they must have a big secret behind them and the jewel that she had is also strang " hakkai said and then they went to their room in the inn .

Note: well this happened after the fight with homora and l did a crossover between Saiyuki and yugioh arc v and the masa is me in the story heh~ and for you to know how she look like you have to look into my file ( that what I will call it ) and masa is not the OC that is me in this story


End file.
